Drinking Game
by OragamiSauce
Summary: Sam goes to sleep, Gabriel and Dean stay up drinking. Dean admits something to Gabriel. Mentions of sex, but not described. Much drinking of alcohol.


**This is based off of an RP 'session' from last night on Twitter. Some of this was actually 'said', other bits I'm making up. Only my second SPN fanfic, but my first (Raining) seem to have a few 'favorite story' adds… So..Here's a second! XD. If you don't like mentions (but not descriptions) of gay sex, or drinking booze, stop reading now.**

Sam had just laid down to sleep after Gabriel tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. Dean came back from visiting Bobby since this week's hunt was not too far from his house .

"What you up to Gabriel?" Dean asked, tossing his jacket and keys on his bed.

"Not much. Read a magazine, go to Italy for some gelato, the usual. You?"

"Bobby kicked me out of his place saying I was drinking too many of his beers. I had ONE. " Dean said back.

"I could 'snap' a few up if you don't mind sharing with me." Gabriel said

"Sure, thanks. I don't like drinking alone all the time anyway." Dean said, sitting at one of the chairs next to the only table in the room.

"Any preferences? Coors, Budweiser, one of those beers with a strange sounding foreign name that you can't pronounce?" Gabriel said, sitting in the chair on the other side of the table.

"Coors I guess. " Dean said, not particularly caring what kind he drank.

_SNAP. _

A case of Coors appeared on the table, along with 2 bottles of Jack Daniels and 2 shot glasses.

"Care to indulge in a drinking game? One that I CAN'T use my angel mojo to cheat at." Gabriel said, handing Dean one of the beers while popping the top on one of his own.

"What game do you have in mind?" Dean asked as he took a drink from his bottle?"

"Have you heard of 'Never Have I Ever'?" Gabriel asked

"I don't think so, how do you play?" Dean replied

"First person says something like 'Never have I ever cheated on a test' for example. If you've done that, you take a drink of beer or a shot of whatever. If you haven't, you don't drink." Gabriel said, downing nearly half his beer in one go.

"Fine. But we have to drink 3 shots instead of 1 for everything we've done.. I'll go first." Dean said. "Never have I ever...Licked chocolate off my brother."

"OK then. " Gabriel downs his shots. "You would only know about that bit if Sam told you."

"He didn't NEED to tell me. It was obvious. Your turn". Dean said

"OK then. Never have I ever killed anyone more than once." Gabriel said, finishing off his beer.

"DUDE. You killed me, what is it, 100 times at least. At least, that's what Sam told me. "Dean said.

"True. But you also killed me a few times. Well, the illusion/clone me. We both drink." Gabriel said, downing what seemed to be half a bottles worth, just for the hell of it.

"Fine then." Dean said as he poured out his shots, adding a 4th for the same reason Gabriel drank half the bottle – because he could. "Never have I ever been in a Casa Erotica movie."

Gabriel drank just three 'required' three shots this time. "Never have I ever been turned into a vampire."

Dean gave him an evil look, then downed his shots. "Go screw yourself." He said.

"Your brothers doing a fine job of that for me," Gabriel said, opening up another beer and taking a drink.

"I SO don't need to know about my brothers sex life. I ran out of brain bleach last time I caught you two in the act!"

This goes on for a while, with statements like "Never had I ever had sex in the back of the Impala" (from Gabriel, which when Dean didn't try to kill him surprised Gabriel) and "Never have I ever been trapped in a ring of Holy Fire (from Dean).

After a while, it's Dean's turn again.

"Never have I ever…um…" Dean said, seeming to search his mind for something to say.

"Little tipsy there, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked him

"No, I'm just thinking. Never have I ever…Been this jealous." Dean said, mumbling the last part.

"Jealous of what?" Gabriel asked, setting down his current bottle of beer.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Gabe. Just…Nothing" Dean said, shaking his head.

Whenever you want to talk about whatever it is, just let me know, ok?" Gabriel told him

"OK," Dean said with a sigh. "It's just that Sam always seems so happy with you and Cas, and it just kind of makes me want to be happy too."

"What would make you happy Dean?" Gabriel asked

"Honestly, I don't know anymore." Dean said pouring himself another shot, but not drinking it.

"Why do you say that?"

"Say what? That I don't know what makes me happy anymore? Because. I haven't been happy in so long that I don't know what it's like anymore." Said Dean, drinking the shot.

"Then why don't you hang around Me, Sam and Castiel more? I don't know if that will work, but it might help some. At least it might get you out of whatever crappy motel room we're in for the week. There's bound to be something out there for you."

Dean looked down at his feet. "There is something that would make me happy, but someone already took it. And I wouldn't try to take it away from them either."

Gabriel looked at Dean. "What is it?"

"Nothing Gabe." Dean said as he ran a hand down the side of his face.

"Alright. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you. But I think you've had enough to drink for the night." Gabriel said, snapping the liquor out of existence.

"No, to me having enough to drink is being passed out with the person next to you." Dean said, seeming slightly pissed that the booze was now gone.

"If you want some more, fine. Go out and get it yourself. But I'm not going to be the one giving it to you, AND I'm taking your keys. Sam would never forgive me if I let you drive and you got hurt somehow." Gabriel replied, going over to the bed and sticking the keys to the impala in his pocket.

"So what if I'm falling for something that's already taken? I'll just get heartbroken and live in the Impala. At least she won't ever be with someone else." Dean said.

Gabriel sat back down in his chair, looking over at Dean. It somehow clicked in his head. "Dean…Are you talking about ME?"

Dean gave Gabriel a bit of a 'shocked' look. "No! I was talking about the Impala. "

"You sure? You said you were falling for something that was taken." Gabriel asked.

_"Shit, he's onto me." _Dean thought.

"So, who or what is it?" Gabriel asked. He hadn't read Dean's mind, so he had no idea what he thought.

"The…The gummy bear that I dropped last week and some kid ate. Yeah, that's what. The gummy bear." Dean said, trying to come up with some answer except the actual one.

"You must have really loved that gummy bear." Gabriel said with a bit of a laugh.

"I don't know." Dean replied

"Well, you should know if you mentioned it."

"Ok, it wasn't the gummy bear. Happy now?" Dean said, more than slightly ticked off.

"Then what was it? Just let me know if you want me to shut up." Gabriel said, trying to get to the 'root' of the problem.

"Um…" Dean said, finally looking Gabriel in the face, and slapping his forehead. "Ok, fine. What if I were to say it's you? Which I'm not."

"Well, I would say it's nice that you're interested in me, but I'm with someone else right now." Gabriel said.

"See, that's why it's not you. By the way..I was talking about…Lisa." Dean said. _"Lisa my ass." _He thought.

"Dean, from my experience, when someone says 'What if I were to say it's you', it generally is the person that you say that too that you're talking about." Gabriel told him.

"Well…I would never fall for someone my brother loves." Dean said with a shrug.

"I know I've said this once already tonight, but you are one confusing person Dean." Gabriel said.

"I know I am. So now that phase one is done, I now move on to phase 2. Live in the Impala." Dean said getting up, albeit a little shaky due to the alcohol he drank tonight.

"Whoa, sit down Dean. Why would you go and do that? And what's phase one?" Gabriel said, making Dean sit back down.

"Nothing. Get re…um…nothing. " Dean said.

"Then why bother mentioning it at all if you aren't going to finish what you're saying?" Gabriel told him.

"I don't know. I'm slightly mental!" Dean said a bit loudly, but not enough to wake Sam. "UGH! Phase one was 'Rejection'."

"So you're finally admitting that you were talking about me?" Gabriel said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, happy?" He said a bit louder this time.

"Dean, quite down, your brother is trying to sleep. " Gabriel said. "I…I don't know what to say to you beyond you don't have to sleep in your car. You stay here, I'll go. I'll be back when Sam wakes up." Gabriel said as he stood up.

"No Gabe. You stay, I'll go."

"There's no need for EITHER of us to go actually…" Gabriel said. "There's 2 beds. You sleep in yours, I'll stay in Sam's. "

"OK. And Gabe? I'm sorry." Dean said, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

"Don't be. You can't help who you fall for, am I right?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be the person…Well, angel my brother is in love with."

"I know this'll sound too cliché, but there's bound to be someone out there for you. "

"I suppose your right." Dean said with a sigh. "But it seems like I'll never find them. Or if I do, I'm too stupid to realize it."

"You're not stupid. Far from it." Gabriel said.

"True…But before I start saying anything else, I'm going to sleep. " Dean said, walking over to his bed and just flopping over. He was asleep even before he hit the matress.

Gabriel chuckled a bit and went over to Sam's bed. He moved one of his arms, and got under the blankets with him, and snuggled in close. He didn't need to sleep, but whenever he pretended to, he liked to do it next to Sam.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Dean woke up to the sound of Sam coming out of the shower.<p>

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean said, rubbing his eyes, trying to get them to focus.

"Try not to hit on Gabriel anymore, ok?" Sam said, drying off his hair with his towel.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah…I did."

"_Shit." _Dean thought again.


End file.
